


Open When You Know You're In Love

by pretive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cutesy, Dan - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Happy Ending, Letters, M/M, Past Abuse, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, howell - Freeform, lester - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretive/pseuds/pretive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's letters that he wrote all the way back in high school to himself seem to come in handy when he feels himself falling for Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open When You Know You're In Love

Word Count: 596  
Warnings: Mentions of abuse, some angst, but mostly fluff.  
***

Dan takes in a deep breath before pulling the specific card out of the shoebox stashed in the bottom of his wardrobe, which marked very clearly said, “Open when…”. To be honest, he thought it was stupid when they did this throughout his last year of school, but it turned out great, and he still used the letters and advice and he only had a few left to open, and it was time for one of them. 

He pulls out the yellow envelope marked, “Open When You Know You’re in Love.”, one that he’d done after a particularly nasty breakup. He slices the top open and pulls out two pieces of paper. “To Them” was set aside for the moment, and he opened the one that had his name slightly neat across the top. 

God, Me. This might be one of the few times that I’m glad that I’ve done this, as I don’t want your life to be as fucked up as it is now. I know you know what I’m referring to when I say that, but I do want you to remember how bad I hurt right now. How you hurt so bad. If the person you love is anything less than perfect, then don’t settle, or your life won’t change. Don’t read the other not or you’ll cringe and throw it away, just a fair warning. Dan. 

Dan breathes in at the remembrance of the abuse that he’d received in the awful relationship that he’d been in, and knows that he’ll always be safe with Phil. So, standing up slowly, with the weight of the letter in his hands, he hands it to Phil and walks out, not being able to handle the embarrassment of whatever he’d wrote in the letter so many years ago. 

But when Phil pulls him into a hug afterwards, Dan hugs back with equal force and love, and Dan knows what he said must have been good enough, because Phil’s kissing him and Dan knows that he couldn’t change anything because everything was perfect. *** 

Dear Dan’s future lover. 

Dan thinks that his letter is in here, but I made a decision that I’d prefer stay between us. Dan is my only and best friend. I feel like shit writing this, but I’m killing myself in a few days and I needed to do this now. Dan will always settle for whoever loves him most, so be the person that loves him through everything. Dan deserves the best, and not the second best, and I trust that he’ll open the envelope when he sees fit, and Dan does have a good sense of timing. I hope you’re someone who’ll listen to his rants about Muse and Matt Bellamy for hours and maybe join him as well. You need to be prepared to hold him up when he starts to think too hard, and keep him out of his black hole of a mind. Don’t you ever for a second hesitate to comfort him when he starts to feel angry at himself, because he is not a bad person despite what he tells himself. I have no doubt that you’ll be a guy, as I know Dan better than anyone, and be prepared to give him your hoodies because he loves to be claimed, as much as he’d never admit it. Please don’t hurt him like I did, okay? 

James, Dan’s old lover.


End file.
